


Uma doce ilusão

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Hallucinations, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na cela Jesse começa a ver uma garota que ele sabe estar morta - Jesse/Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma doce ilusão

Jesse a viu pela primeira vez após uma das suas primeiras surras do tio de Todd, ele estava quase desmaiando quando viu no canto uma garota familiar com a pele bem clara e cabelos bem escuros sorrindo levemente para ele.

Quando acordou ele estava de volta na sua cela, com uma garota que ele sabia estar morta sentado ao seu lado olhando para ele com afeição.

"Eu sei que você não está aqui" foi a primeira coisa que ele disse.

"Realmente ? Isso é decepcionante, você não acredita em fantasmas ?" Jane disse.

"Eu acredito que eu to enlouquecendo e você é uma alucinação"

"Você quer que eu vá embora ?"

"Não, nunca"

"Bom"

Ela se inclinou e o beijou, e ele se sentiu grato por qualquer dano que o seu cérebro tinha porque ele sentiu os lábios dela como se ela realmente estivesse lá.

"E sinto tanto a sua falta" ele disse.

"Você sabe de quem é a culpa, não sabe ?"

"Minha ?"

"Não, é do Walt, por isso você tem que sobreviver, para sair daqui e se vingar dele"

"Eu não vejo como, eles nunca vão me deixar sair e não tem como escapar"

"Você vai, não amanhã ou depois de amanhã, mas um dia vai acontecer, então até lá feche seus olhos e pense na Nova Zelândia, pense no Alasca, pense em nós dois lá vivendo felizes para sempre"

"Você não precisa me mandar fazer isso, eu já penso nisso o tempo todo"

"Incluindo a parte sobre mim ?"

"Especialmente a parte sobre você"


End file.
